Nuevas sorpresas
by Yimy Kes
Summary: Han pasado 14 años desde que se fueron de Idhun.Al instituto de Eva llega un chico muy misterioso.Christian sigue ayudando a Shizuko.Erik escucha a sus padres hablar de Idhun y quiere enterarse de la verdad.¿Cómo se conectan estos hechos entre sí?
1. Chapter 1

La chica subió al tatami, con la cabeza bien alta y actitud arrogante. Estaba completamente segura de su victoria. Llevaba practicando kárate desde que tenía memoria. Había sido cinturón negro a una edad muy temprana. Era la mejor y lo sabía.

Además, por lo poco que había averiguado de su rival apenas y llevaba poco menos de dos años practicando. Aunque era sorprendente el hecho de que fuera cinturón negro, había alcanzado el título con el tiempo justo para entrar en la competición. Había que aceptar que había llegado a la final, pero, ¿qué más da? Ella también había llegado a la final sin ningún esfuerzo. No le cabía duda de que la ganadora sería ella.

Fue entonces cuando su rival hizo su aparición. Tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada. Era flacucha, menuda y bajita, poca cosa en conclusión. El pelo castaño, corto a medio cuello y peinado desordenadamente, con el flequillo tan largo que casi le tapaba los ojos. Se plantó ante ella con una resulta actitud relajada y se cruzó de brazos, como si todo eso la aburriera infinitamente.

La chica sintió que hervía de ira. ¿Qué se había creído esa? Esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa. Ya se enteraría.

Ambas hicieron una reverencia, la chica con un deje burlón y la otra con desgana. Pero cuando la chica alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a su rival tuvo que contenerse para no echarse a temblar. No sabía con precisión qué era, pero había algo en esos ojos azules y gélidos como el hielo que aterrorizaba cada fibra de su ser. Tal vez fuera la carencia de emociones, su impenetrabilidad o el hecho de que pareciesen leer dentro de ella, dejándola completamente expuesta y desarmada. Sacudió la cabeza. Ya estaba imaginando cosas. Desvió la mirada. Y empezó el combate.

La chica atacó. Su rival la esquivó con insultante facilidad. Hizo el amago de lanzarle una patada baja para acabar haciendo una alta. Su rival se limitó a volver a esquivarla, casi con pereza. Furiosa, la chica empezó a ir enserio. Sin embargo, su rival se movía como una sombra, sin ninguna dificultad, sin hacer el amago de atacar, como si ese fuese su juego y ella dictase las normas. Un juego que le aburría… y que podía acabar en cuanto le diese la gana. Al fin, la chica hizo un ataque a la desesperada. Su rival se dejó caer para esquivarlo, se apoyó en una mano, le hizo un barrido de piernas y le asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago cuando perdió el equilibrio. La chica se quedó sin respiración durante uno instantes y ya no fue capaz de volver a levantarse. Su rival había ganado.

-¡La ganadora es Eva d'Ascolli!-voceó el comentarista. La presunta ganadora ni siquiera se inmutó, se limitó a tenderle una mano a la perdedora y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Esta por su parte tenía ganas de llorar de rabia. ¿Una principiante le había ganado? ¿A ella?

-Eres buena-comentó Eva-. No es culpa tuya.

La chica se estremeció. Esa voz tan indiferente le daba escalofríos. Eva la soltó cuando consideró que ya podía mantenerse en pie por sí misma y la chica sintió una alegría casi irracional. El contacto con la fría piel de Eva también era estremecedor… y antinatural.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Eva embutió el uniforme en su bolsa de deporte y se vistió con su habitual ropa negra. Cogió un skate y salió del vestuario. Su entrenador la interceptó justo cuando se disponía a irse.

-¡Eso ha estado genial! Oh, mi querida niña, tienes un brillante futuro por delante. Has llegado a cinturón negro en menos de dos años… me preguntó qué no serás capaz de hacer. Ya lo estoy viendo. Trofeos, fama…-enumeraba en un empalagoso tono adulador.

-Dejo el kárate-lo interrumpió Eva secamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó su entrenador. Eva no le respondió. La había oído perfectamente.

-Mira, niña, no puedes hacerme esto. No te he entrenado para que ahora me dejes plantado. Me debes mucho. Sin mí no habrías llegado a donde estás ahora. Así que ahora mismo vas a retirar lo que has dicho-le espetó cogiéndola del brazo. Eva se giró bruscamente y lo miró a los ojos. No se puede decir con exactitud qué vio el hombre en ellos, pero lo cierto es que la soltó en el acto.

-He dicho que dejo el kárate. Ya he conseguido lo que quería, llegar al nivel más alto y saber pelear y defenderme. El torneo era una simple comprobación. Ahora, si me disculpa-y sin más salió, dejando al hombre allí, temblando.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Eva subió a su skate y se puso rumbo su casa, contrariada. No es que le gustase actuar así con la gente, como un témpano de hielo, pero prácticamente no le dejaban otra salida. Siempre intentando atarla, controlarla. Y eso era algo que ella no soportaba. Ella tenía que ser la que llevase el control de su vida, la que decidiese qué hacer, cuándo hacerlo y cómo hacerlo. Pero la gente no lo entendía, así que la única forma era asegurarse de que la dejasen en paz. Sentía un montón de sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, no es que quisiese estar sola, pero no soportaba estar rodeada de gente. Tantos sentimientos, tanta confusión la sobrepasaban y sentía que se ahogaba. Pero la soledad era muy… sola. Sin embargo, parecía imposible un término medio. Cuando se acercaba a la gente la ataban, cuando se alejaba la marginaban. Puestos a elegir, prefería lo segundo, era mucho más sencillo.

Al fin se plantó delante de su casa, la mansión d'Ascolli. Se bajó del skate y se dispuso a subir las interminables escaleras que llevaban a la puerta de la mansión. Ni bien la había abierto, se vio atacada por dos torbellinos rubios.

-Lo hemos visto en la tele…

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho?...

-¿Hace cuánto qué estás en kárate?

-Cinturón negro, que pasada…

-Has estado genial…

-Tendríamos que haber ido a animarte…

Padre e hijo se interrumpían y acaban las frases del otro, en una retahíla confusa. Eva sintió que se mareaba.

-Tal vez no os lo dijo para evitar esto-sugirió Christian, saliendo de entre las sombras. Con respecto a él, nada había cambiado. Seguía yendo y viniendo a su antojo, sin ataduras de ningún tipo, si bien es verdad que de un tiempo para acá intentaba pasar más tiempo en casa.

Jack y Erik se callaron. "Gracias" dijo Eva telepáticamente, aliviada. Christian no dijo nada, pero esbozó una leve sonrisa. Eva ya empezaba a respirar tranquila cuando su madre salió corriendo de la cocina para abrazarla.

-¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho? ¿Hace cuánto que practicas kárate? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, lo has hecho muy bien-dijo Victoria de carrerilla.

-Mamá, no es por ofender-replicó Eva deshaciéndose de su abrazo-. Pero últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con Jack. Ya hasta empiezas a hablar como él.

Victoria se sonrojó. Eva aprovechó ese momento de distracción para salir en escapada. "La próxima vez que me apunte a un torneo de algo, voy a llevar máscara" pensó mientras huía a todo correr escaleras arriba. No se sintió segura hasta que hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. El cuarto era la viva imagen del desorden. Todo estaba desparramado por el suelo sin orden ni concierto. Pocos imaginarían que a pesar de las apariencias todo estaba ordenado a priori, ni un centímetro lejos de su sitio, de tal modo que sólo Eva podía saber dónde iba todo y con qué criterio estaba organizado. Sonrió para sí.

Dos paredes estaban pintadas de negro y las otras dos en blanco. Si por Eva fuera estarían todas de negro, pero su madre la pilló cuando las estaba pintando y tras varias negociaciones tuvo que dejarlo así. El resto de las cosas de la habitación eran negras. Destacaban un equipo de música de última generación, una estantería repleta de discos y una guitarra. Eva puso un CD y se echó en la cama, sintiéndose relajada por primera vez en todo el día.

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

-¡Erik, baja de una vez, que vas a llegar tarde!-gritó Victoria por enésima vez. Eva estaba sentada en la entrada mirando el reloj, como todos los días. Christian estaba apoyado contra la pared en actitud relajada. Jack por su parte hacía un rato que había salido pitando porque lo habían llamado del hospital con urgencia. Al fin, Erik bajó las escaleras con una tostada entera en la boca, un croassan en una mano y la bolsa de deporte en la otra. Erik era capitán del equipo de fútbol. En la espalda llevaba la mochila medio abierta y todas las cosas amenazaban con caérsele en cualquier momento. Victoria suspiró con resignación. Se despidió de todos con un rápido abrazo y se fue ella también a trabajar. Era monitora de artes marciales. Erik y Eva subieron al flamante coche negro de Christian. No era frecuente que él los llevara al instituto, incluso cuando estaba en casa, pero a veces no había más remedio. Podrían ir en metro, pero con lo puntual que era Erik, era misión imposible.

No hablaron mucho. Cuando llegaron, nada más Erik salió del coche se le echó encima una marea de gente, desde chicas estilo "ni un solo pelo sin arreglar" hasta casi todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Erik les lanzó una mirada de disculpa y se despidió de ellos con un gesto. Eva suspiró mientras salía ella también del coche.

-Adiós papá. ¿Vendrás a cenar?

-Puede-contestó Christian. Eva sonrió. Estaba acostumbrada, aunque le gustaría que su padre estuviese más a menudo. Entre otras cosas porque era un soplo de aire fresco en comparación con la asfixiante presencia de Jack, y entre otras porque era su padre al fin y al cabo.

-Que te vaya bien-le deseó él. No era su estilo, pero lo intentaba pensó Eva.

En el instituto su presencia causó el efecto contrario a la de Erik. Todos se apartaban a su paso, de un modo automático, acostumbrados a hacerlo. Eva por su parte se escudó bajo su lado más frío e indiferente. No le importaba la actitud de los demás hacia ella, pero le fastidiaba estar tan rodeada de gente pegando chillidos estúpidos por un lado, hablando de cosas sin sentido por el otro, de chicas que hablaban de un esmalte de uñas como su fuese la cosa más trascendental del universo y de chicos que ni siquiera sabían decir una frase bien hecha. Justo en ese momento sonó la sirena. Todos se vieron arrastrados por una enorme avalancha de gente. Menos Eva, que se abrió paso entre ellos con ligereza y facilidad.

A primera hora, matemáticas. Las matemáticas eran fáciles. Todo era lógico, todo encajaba entre sí. Por eso era su asignatura favorita. Y también la más aburrida. Se lo sabía todo de memoria. Así que se dispuso a pasar otra hora mirando por la ventana y viendo como los demás hacían muecas de concentración y de sufrimiento cuando le preguntaban, actuando como si les estuviesen hablando en un idioma extraterreno.

-A ver, chicos, silencio, por favor-pidió la profesora con voz firme. Era joven y de aspecto amigable, pero su ya conocido carácter explosivo y su fanatismo por los castigos crueles hicieron que todos enmudecieran en el acto-. Hoy vamos a recibir a un nuevo alumno, Christopher Adams.

Eva retiró a regañadientes la vista de las nubes. En el fondo sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué sería ahora, un chiquillo asustadizo, un matón estúpido, una fanático de las ciencias o el típico deportista con un balón por cerebro? A la clase entró un chico. Alto, de pelo negro, lacio y fino, cayéndole por la frente en mechones desordenados, rasgos finos, piel clara. Guapo, sí. Pero nada fuera de lo común. Eva ya iba a apartar la vista cuándo sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos de quedaron mirando los mismos ojos azules y fríos como el hielo.

**Nota: espero que os haya gustado n.n. Es mi primer fic de Memorias de Idhin (y espero que no el último, kukuku). Un detalle: el apellido de Eva se debe a que no sabía cuál le pondría Christian, y como se dice que él no va a volver a cantar, digo yo que no seguirá usando ese seudónimo. Así que para no complicarme la vida le puse el de Vic owo. Otro detalle: al principio Erik no va a salir mucho (una pena lo sé) pero luego se compensará. Si os ha gustado, dejad un review (con un me gustó o lo odié me vale).**

**Saludos n.n.**


	2. Planes, contacto e instintos

**Nota: ¡hola! Aquí el segundo cap n.n. Es cortito y puede resultar un poco pesado, porque casi todo es información, pero es necesario. Espero que os guste. No me llegan los mensajes de fanfiction u.u# así que respondo aquí a los reviews (no tengo más remedio)**

**_Aprilian: _**me alegra que te haya gustado n.n. Jeje, respecto a la sospecha, puede que sí puede que no xD.

**_Iris Spad: ¡_**gracias! Bueno, aquí puedes saber un poco más sobre ellos dos (no mucho u.u, pero algo es algo)

**_Amorofed: _**me alegro de que te guste. No tengo plazo fijo n.n" depende de la inspiración, así que pido un poquito de paciencia.

**_Anzu brief: _**me alegra que te guste n.n. Sí, yo tambien me quedé con la intriga de saber todo eso *o*. Yo tambien he preferido siempre a Christian (¿y quién no?) pero lo dije porque Erik aquí me cae bien xD. Muchas gracias, intentaré actualizar pronto.

* * *

Shizuko sentía que se ahogaba. En realidad esa no era la palabra correcta para expresarlo, porque era demasiado dolor como para plasmarlo en una sola frase. Cada vez aguantaba menos. Estar en cuerpo humano se volvía cada vez más doloroso. Se diría que a esas alturas debería haber empezado siquiera a acostumbrarse, pero no era así. Era más bien como cuando estiras un chicle, lo llevas al límite, pero sabes que, tarde o temprano, acabará por romperse.

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy-dijo.

Se encontraba en una reunión con unos posibles inversionistas de su "proyecto". En ningún momento había dejado de prestar atención a la reunión, a pesar de cómo se sentía. Todos se levantaron, comentando entre ellos lo que les había parecido la presentación y qué iban a hacer en consecuencia. Shizuko sonrió para sí. Ilusos. Acabarían haciendo lo que ella quería, por supuesto. Bastaría una simple mirada para que lo hicieran.

En realidad, gran parte de los líderes mundiales estaban a sus órdenes, aunque ellos no lo supiesen. Poco a poco el control de mundo estaba cambiando de manos, aunque no lo notase nadie. Ahora, una tercera parte de las decisiones del planeta la tomaban los sheks. Era un proceso lento y laborioso, primero tenían que gobernar, después, que limpiar todo aquello que los humanos habían corrompido. Y Shizuko no estaba del todo segura de que fuese a poder presenciarlo, porque estaba llegando a su límite, aunque sólo ella lo supiera. Bueno, ella y…

… Kirtash. El híbrido. El traidor. El medio shek. Aquel al que debería haber ejecutado hace mucho tiempo (ganas no le faltan, aunque muy en el fondo, tanto que lo quiere reconocer, jamás sería capaz). Había que reconocer que él estaba colaborando mucho en los últimos tiempos. Tanto como hacker, contacto y cerebro del plan de apoderarse de la Tierra. Y también era su mayor arma en el otro plan, y el que más agradaba a Shizuko.

Este consistía en abrir un portal ínter dimensional que conectase la Tierra y el mundo que había creado el Séptimo. Sin embargo, no iba por muy buen camino. Kirtash no había conseguido encontrarlo. Y en caso de que lo encontrara, también sería un problema, porque con sus dotes de mago sería realmente difícil llevarlo a la práctica.

De modo que volvemos con el plan A. Pero éste también tenía un fallo. La Tierra era un planeta demasiado grande y Shizuko no podía estar en todas partes. Y Kirtash no era muy dado a hacer de contacto, de enviado para comprobar que todo va como debiera en todas partes, sobre todo cuando eso implicaba alejarse de su "familia" con la que últimamente pasaba bastante tiempo. El resto de los sheks tampoco eran factibles, dado que no querían delatar su presencia antes de tiempo. Sin embargo cabía la posibilidad de que hubiese otra opción, una que Shizuko llevaba varios años barajando pero sólo ahora creía poder poner en práctica.

Ya era hora de comprobar cuánto tenía de shek la hija del híbrido.

* * *

Eva se lo quedó mirando, como hipnotizada. Fascinada por esos ojos fríos como el hielo, completamente impenetrables, tan parecidos a los suyos y a la vez más… gélidos e indiferentes, si es que eso era posible. Nunca se había sentido interesada por nadie, y eso se debía en gran medida a que podía saber con ridícula facilidad lo que pensaban los demás. Y ahora, de golpe y porrazo, se presentaba ante ella alguien que se ocultaba bajo una capa de indiferencia y carencia de emociones. Como ella. No lo entendía. Lo pensó con demasiada intensidad, con la misma que cuando se comunicaba con alguien de su familia. Lo ojos de Christopher se agrandaron el acto, de un modo imperceptible para cualquiera, pero no para Eva. Hasta llega llegó una muda confusión.

"¿Me oyes?" inquirió ella vacilante.

-Bueno, Christopher, veamos. Hay un sitio libre delante de la señorita d'Ascolli-dijo la profesora. Sólo Eva la oyó, el resto de la clase bullía de murmullos excitados e interesantes, dado las diversas opiniones sobre el nuevo-. ¿Por qué no te sientas y esperamos a que el resto se calle?-preguntó con filosa calma. La amenaza impresa en sus palabras, que sólo podían detectar aquellos acostumbrados a tratar con ella, produjo que todos callaran en el acto.

El nuevo se abrió paso entre las mesas, sin mirar a nadie. Al llegar a la altura de Eva, sin embargo, le dirigió una mirada fugaz antes de darle la espalda y desplomarse en el asiento.

"¿Cómo has hecho eso? Soy el único capaz de hacerlo" pensó él. Eva ladeó la cabeza, interesada. No todos los días se establecía de golpe un vínculo telepático con un extraño por accidente.

"Siempre lo he hecho. Lo heredé de mi padre" dejó traslucir un encogimiento de hombros en ese pensamiento. Percibió una vacilación.

"Yo nunca lo he sabido. Sencillamente soy así"

Eva frunció el ceño. No le había costado percibir que había algo oculto en ese pensamiento, y dedujo que él no estaba acostumbrado a comunicarse con nadie, aunque se notaba que no le faltaba práctica a la hora de meterse en la mente de la gente. Eso se ponía cada vez más interesante. Observó la reacción de los demás ante él, aprovechando que la profesora estaba de espaldas. Todos se daban la vuelta en su dirección, interesados, para acto seguido apartarse como si hubiesen recibido un calambre, casi por instinto. En cuanto a Eva, ese chico tenía algo que la atraía, como una abeja a la miel, pero no podría decir el qué. Era lo mismo que la fascinaba de sus padres y que en parte la repelía de Jack, lo que actuaba de las dos formas a la vez en su hermano, algo muy leve e intenso a la vez, algo que no podía describir, que simplemente estaba ahí. Cuando tenía cinco años, descubrió que podía comunicarse con la gente, acceder a sus pensamientos si quería, manipularlos con algo de esfuerzo. Su padre le había explicado vagamente que formaba parte de su naturaleza y que en el futuro se lo explicaría mejor. Los únicos que saben que posee esa capacidad es su familia, y está acostumbrada a usarla con ellos; del mismo modo que Erik tenía la habilidad de moverse a la velocidad de la luz y no dudaba en emplearla, por mucho que su madre le echase la bronca por lo peligroso que era.

"Sin embargo, tú y yo somos diferentes" continuó Eva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Tú eres más…"

"Frío" resumió él, frenando el torrente de pensamientos confusos de Eva.

"Por decirlo de alguna manera" sonrió Eva.

* * *

Eva nunca había prestado tan poca atención a las clases. Y nunca había hablado tanto con nadie, ni siquiera con su familia. Pero, por una vez en su vida, habló hasta por los codos. O hasta por la mente. Christopher también era un tipo de pocas palabras, pero parecía que el hecho de haber encontrado a alguien similar a él ejercía el mimo efecto que si le hubiesen dado cuerda. Descubrieron que tenía muchas cosas en común, se descubrieron a sí mismos hablando con alguien que también ve las cosas desde un punto de vista diferente al normal, mucho más complejo, rebuscado y lógico. Discutieron sobre sus discrepancias, comentaron la situación del otro, por primera vez en su vida les costó contener la risa. Y les gustó.

* * *

Victoria aparcó el coche delante del instituto. Al contrario que el de Christian, el suyo era bastante simplón, de modo que nadie le prestase atención. Y esperó a que sus hijos salieran. Suspiró. Tenía más cosas en común con Shizuko de las que podía imaginar. También ella lo estaba pasando mal. Sabía que no debía entregar la magia, no en la Tierra, dónde sus elegidos eran tratados como bichos raros, mirados mal. Pero no podía evitarlo. Era su naturaleza, necesitaba entregar la magia. Al principio lo había soportado renovando una y otra vez la de Christian y Jack, pero pasados unos meses de su llegada a la Tierra eso ya no fue suficiente. Podría habérsela entregado a sus hijos, pero no podía, por el simple hecho de que era absurdo. Su esencia de unicornios no era lo bastante fuerte como para poder entregar la magia, pero aún así seguían siendo en parte unicornios. Pasado un año, cuando sentía que no podría aguantar más, Christian se había hartado de verla sufrir, Jack se había hartado de verla sufrir, y entre los dos la pusieron entre la espada y la pared. Normalmente el que la obligasen a entregar la magia la habría repugnado, pero su esencia de unicornio lo pedía a gritos. De modo que había cedido. Ahora había ya un par de cientos de magos en la Tierra, quizás menos. Casi todos estaban protegidos, gracias a los contactos de Christian, pero los demás o habían demostrado públicamente sus poderes haciéndose pasar por lo magos normales, o los habían empleado para su propio interés y habían pagado las consecuencias, algo por lo que la misma Victoria se sentía culpable. Todavía en Idhun no tendría importancia que siguieran el mal camino, porque era la elección de cada cual, pero allí, en la Tierra, dónde los guiaba la ignorancia…

En ese momento empezó a salir una marea de gente del instituto, y unos minutos después salió Erik, que se libró como puso del grupo que siempre lo rodeaba y fue derecho hacia el coche. Victoria frunció el ceño. Eso no era normal. Eva siempre salía antes que Erik, entre otras cosas porque no tenía motivos para quedarse. Extrañada, salió del coche y fue al encuentro de Erik.

-¿Has visto a tu hermana?-preguntó.

-¿Cómo? ¿No está ya aquí?

Justo entonces Victoria vio salir a Eva. Estaba caminando con un chico que no había visto en su vida y al ver dónde estaba su madre se encaminó a paso raudo hacia allí, seguida del chico. Al verlo mejor, Victoria sintió dos cosas.

La primera fue el impulso de entregarle la magia, al que ya estaba habituada.

La segunda fue algo que sólo le había pasado una vez, a muchos mundos de distancia, bajo la luz de tres lunas. Recordó la certeza que la había recorrido al ver a Shessis. Era la misma que sentía ahora…

… aunque de forma un tanto diferente y por una persona distinta.

**Nota: tomatazos, dragones, Alsan en luna llena y hechizos al GO. Tambien se acepta Christian *o*.**

**Saludos n.n.**


End file.
